You'll Be Okay
by Tanguay18
Summary: A suspect returns to the crime scene attacks Grissom and Sara. Will they be okay? (AN: this is my first attempt at a CSI story). [Yes it is complete]


**You'll Be Okay**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. If I did, we all know I wouldn't be here posting stories here. I'd probably be pretty rich and enjoying a nice lifestyle. Instead, I am a poor starving college student. Lol, hope you enjoy the story:

Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom arrived at their latest crime scene together. It was a call to a home where a woman was found dead. Once they were assured that the crime scene was cleared by the police, they made their way wearily to the woman's bedroom. Her room was on the second floor of her home. There was a sliding glass door, sitting wide open and a deck with stairs out into her backyard.

"So, looks like the suspect left through the sliding glass door," Sara stated the obvious, "I'll check for prints."

"And I'll start snapping photos of the body," Grissom knelt over the woman, who had been shot.

Sara moved to the door, eyes already scanning for obvious fingerprints. As she stepped into the doorway, she thought she saw movement in the darkness out of the corner of her eye. She glanced outside and found herself face to face with a man in a black mask. The man's eyes looked as surprised to see her as she was to see him. Before she could even react, the man pulled his gun up to her chest and shot her. A look of shock flashed across her face as she fell to the floor.

"What the Hell?" Grissom sprang up in time to see Sara fall.

The man, realizing she was not alone, turned and bolted down the stairs of the deck. Grissom flew to Sara's side and stood for a second, unsure of whether he should tend to her, or give chase to the man who attacked her. He decided on the latter and pulled his gun as he ran down the steps to the deck. He scanned the yard for the suspect, but it was too dark. He couldn't see movement anywhere. Suddenly, there was a flash of light as the moon glinted on the suspect's gun. In the darkness, he only managed to shoot Grissom in the arm. Grissom dropped his gun as pain shot through his arm. The surprise of the bullet striking him caused him stumble over his own feet. He cursed as he fell to the ground and struck out with his good arm to grab his gun. It was too late though. By the time he stood up the suspect had jumped the fence and disappeared.

Grissom decided it was better to go tend to Sara. He ran up the steps and was horrified to find Sara laying face down on the floor. He gently rolled her over and saw the front of her shirt soaked in blood. He quickly checked her pulse and found it weak. He could hear her raspy breathing and froze. He couldn't think. He knew he should be calling for help, but his body refused to move. He just stared down at her pale face.

A police officer came bursting into the room, "Oh my God, I heard gunshots. What happened?"

"The suspect came back in and shot her," Grissom numbly motioned to Sara, "I tried to chase him, but he shot me too and got away."

"Okay. I'm calling an ambulance," the officer said, then into his radio, "I've got two officers down, send immediate emergency medical assistance."

That was all Grissom heard. All that filled his mind was concern for Sara. She groggily opened her eyes and stared into Grissom's blue eyes. She could see fear and sadness in them. She felt strong pain in her chest and remembered the man with the gun catching her off guard.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Grissom cut her off, "You were shot in the chest Sara."

"I know," she whispered hoarsely, "I'm scared."

Grissom took her gently into his arms, grimacing as pain shot down his left arm where he'd been shot. He could tell she was struggling with each breath she took.

"Look at your arm, you're bleeding," Sara choked out.

"I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound," Grissom assured her.

Her big sad eyes looked up into his, "How bad am I?"

Grissom didn't want to answer the question, "You will be okay."

She closed her eyes, "You're a bad liar, Gris."

At those words, tears began to fall down Grissom's face, he was angry at himself for crying. He needed to be strong for Sara, but he feared for her life, "Don't say that Sara. You are going to be just fine."

"Grissom," she whispered firmly, she was afraid because he was crying and Gil Grissom never cried. She didn't want him to lie to her.

"Sara," Grissom started, unsure of what to say, "I...how do I say this? Sara Sidle, I love you."

Sara felt herself growing weaker. She knew that at any second she would likely pass out. She was bound to be losing tons of blood. And at those last words, she knew it was grave. Grissom had never admitted his feelings to her. And she must be dying if he was telling her this now.

"I," she broke off into a bout of body wracking coughs. She shuddered as she felt blood fill her mouth. Grissom hugged her tighter to his warm body. She knew she had to speak, she wasn't going to last long, "I love you too Gil."

At that exact moment the paramedics burst into the room, ripping Grissom and Sara apart. Grissom wanted desperately to stay with Sara and hold her, but he knew if she had any chance to live, he should let the paramedics do their work. They led him out of the room and down to a waiting ambulance. They made him lay on a stretcher, but he still didn't acknowledge the fact that he was even hurt. One of the paramedics asked if she could take his shirt off and he said it was fine. When she pulled the sleeve down, the pain in his arm was so intense that he passed out.

When Grissom awoke in the hospital, the first thought that ran through his head was about Sara. He wondered where she was, if she was really okay. He hoped for a moment that all this had been a terrible nightmare, but he opened his eyes drowsily to see that he was, indeed, in a hospital bed.

"Where's Sara?" he inquired to the person at his bedside, eyes still blurry and unable to tell who it was.

"She's in surgery right now Gil," Catherine said, stepping towards her supervisor.

He could hear tears in her voice, "Did they say what her chances are?"

"I don't know Grissom. They barely had time to tell us that she was headed for surgery. Are you okay?" Catherine asked, concerned about her friend.

"I'm fine," Grissom lied. To be honest with himself, his arm hurt like Hell.

"Gil, you were shot in the upper arm, don't tell me you're fine, that must really hurt," Catherine said softly.

"It does hurt," Grissom admitted quietly, "but my only concern right now is for Sara. She has to come out of this alive."

Catherine furrowed her brow, "I know you care about her, Gil. I'll let you know the second I know anything. In the meantime, take care of yourself."

"I told her I loved her," Grissom said with tears in his eyes, "and she said she loved me back."

"Oh Gris," Catherine gathered him carefully into an embrace.

He wiped furiously at the tears that ran down his cheeks. Catherine pulled away and looked at him with deep pity. He hated that look. He hated to show any signs of weakness. Catherine realized she should leave him and slipped sadly back into the waiting room where Jim Brass, Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes sat forlornly waiting for any news.

"How was he?" Brass inquired.

"Grissom will be okay," Catherine announced, "he took a bullet in the arm, but he's only worried about Sara."

Everyone felt some form of relief at Catherine's words. It was good to know that Grissom was going to be fine. They could know focus their worries entirely on Sara. They knew that she had been shot in the chest, that the bullet had punctured her lung, but that was about all they knew.

Gil Grissom moved slowly to the head of Sara's bed. There was a large tube down her throat to help her breath. She looked tiny and pale in the mess of machines that surrounded her bed. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her, alive. He had been horrified to think that she might die. He hadn't lied to her after all, she was really going to live.

Sara's eyelids fluttered open to reveal Gil Grissom standing above her. She smiled as best she could around her breathing tube. He really did love her, she could see it in his eyes. It hadn't been a statement uttered as he thought she was dying. She couldn't feel any pain at the moment, she felt as she was floating as the anesthetic had yet to wear off.

Grissom watched as she stared into his eyes. He felt intense joy in his heart as she attempted to smile at him. The woman he truly loved was going to be okay. Sara Sidle was a fighter and this was only going to slow her down for a while. She would live a full life, now with Grissom at her side.

Grissom stayed with her as long as he could, finally being shooed out by the nurses. A large grin spread across his face as left the hospital. He passed the waiting room where his colleagues still sat waiting to see how she was doing.

"Gris, how was she?" Greg jumped up to stop his boss.

"Sara's going to be all right," Grissom said, "she even woke up while I was in there. Now she's just resting. I know that she will pull through this."

Smiles broke out all around the room.

"Want to go get coffee?" Grissom offered.

"Sure," they all agreed and left the hospital to enjoy a cup of coffee which they could truly enjoy now that they knew Sara was going to live another day.

A/N: Was that horrible? It was my first attempt at writing a CSI fic.This story suddenly came to me as I was sitting bored in my dorm room. I only recently got into watching CSI, so I don't know how well I got the characters down. Please R&R and let me know what you thought.


End file.
